


Movie Rules

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [23]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; Netflix and chill.





	Movie Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For [katiec400](https://katiec400.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **banter or flirting**

“Give me that.” 

Lorelai snatched the remote away. “You know the rules. No fast forwarding!”

“Lorelai, this movie is terrible. And you’ve seen it twenty-seven times.”

“Way more than that,” Lorelai muttered--adding at normal volume, “It ruins the flow if we skip the boring parts.”

“Yeah, well, it ruins date night if I fall asleep.”

She sighed, caving to his frustration. “Wanna watch another movie?”

Luke plucked the remote out of her hands and set it aside. “No, we don’t need to pick something else.”

He leaned over, sinking them into the couch cushions. “Let’s just not watch it.”


End file.
